In The Blue
by Stian Lossantos
Summary: Kory Regreso! y con un nuevo Fic, Takouji, YAOI, advertidos. Muy a pesar de lo creemos saber, hay sentimientos que existen y no nos damos cuenta, y al parecer, Kouji pasa por eso


((Presente))

"¿Que es lo que siento por Takuya Kanbara?" se pregunta cierto chico de ojos y cabello azul, oscuro como la noche, quien se encontraba viendo a las estrellas acostado desde su cama. "Es cierto que él es mi mejor amigo, y que lo conozco desde que fuimos al digimundo hace unos años, pero, yo nunca pensé en él de esa manera, por lo menos no intencionalmente, pero, con lo que acaba de pasar…"

**In the ****Blue**

**Capitulo 1: Cuando el amor se nos niega**

**Por****: Ice Kory X**

((Hace un rato))

"Vamos Takuya, se nos hace tarde!" le dice Kouji a su mejor amigo quien estaba terminando de arreglar para una fiesta en el cuarto de Kouji

"Ya voy!"

"Rápido, sabes que Zoe nunca nos perdonará si llegamos tarde a sus Quince Años, recuerda que somos sus chambelanes" le grita ahora el gemelo del peliazul

"Si lo se" el chico baja vestido con un smoking al igual que los gemelos"Ya vamonos"

"Que bien se ven" dice la madrastra de Kouji

"Muchas gracias Mamá/Señora Minamoto" dicen los 3 chicos

"Ya vamonos o senos hará tarde"

"Hai"

Los señores Minamoto, Kouji, Kouichi y Takuya se subieron al carro y se dirigieron al lugar donde seria la recepción. Ellos habían tenido que ir a la casa Minamoto por que Takuya, quien se había quedado a dormir con Kouji, se le había olvidado el regalo para Zoe en el cuarto de Kouji, y Kouichi decidió acompañarlos.

"No me sorprende de ti Takuya Uu" dice Kouji

"Perdón nñU"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Kouji, podemos hablar?" pregunta el chico Kanbara al chico Minamoto

"Si claro" dice Kouji quien estaba sentado con los demás chicos

"Podemos hablar afuera?" pregunta Takuya con algo de nerviosismo

"Si claro Takuya" dice Minamoto y se levanta de su asiento "Al rato regreso Kouichi"

"Esta bien Kouji" dice el hermano gemelo de Minamoto 'Valla, Takuya por fin se le declarará, ojalá que tenga suerte'

"Creo que Takuya se lo dirá" dice un chico de pelo café y delgado

"Creo que tienes razón J.P." dice Tommy al Ex-Chico Robusto

"Solo esperemos que Takuya tenga suerte" dice Kouichi

"Suerte?, pero se nota que Kouji ama a Takuya igual que Takuya a el" dice J.P

"Pero recuerda como es Kouji, puede que lo rechace por miedo, o simplemente no entienda lo que siente"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Kouji, lo que quiero decirte, es que yo…" el chico se queda callado y mira al piso

"Kuya-kun, te sientes bien?" dice Kouji y se acerca al moreno

"Lo que pasa es que siento algo que me esta matando, y debo decírtelo" dice Takuya

"Pues entonces dímelo"

"Lo que quiero decirte es que yo…"

"KOUJI! TAKUYA!" se ve a una rubia con ojos verdes y con un vestido de quinceañera gritarle a los dos chicos

"Zoe?" los dos chicos dicen en unísono

"Chicos, ya va a empezar el vals, solo faltan ustedes 2" dice Zoe

"Adelántate, ahorita te alcanzamos" dice Minamoto

"Esta bien, pero no se tarden" dice Zoe y se va

"Y bien, que es lo que querías decirme?" dice el peliazul

"Olvídalo, al rato hablamos" dice Takuya y se va

"Takuya…" sigue al moreno hacia adentro

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Viendo desde la ventana se encontraban Kouichi, J.P. y Tommy

"Lastima que Zoe halla interrumpido, yo quería saber que es lo que pasaba" dice Tommy

"Tu novia si que sabe arruinar un momento J.P." dice Kouichi

"Lo se, pero de todas formas la quiero" dice J.P

"Vamonos antes de que vean que lo estábamos espiando" dice Kouichi

"Hai"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

El vals salio bien, gracias que por un milagro, Takuya Kanbara no se equivoco en los pasos, después de la cena, la fiesta llegaba a su fin, y Takuya se sentó en el pasto donde antes había hablado con Kouji

"…" se encontraba callado viendo la luna

"Linda luna, verdad?" se escucha una voz que Takuya reconoci

"Si, muy linda" dice Takuya no apartando los ojos de la luna

"Ahora si me dirás que es lo que me querías decir hace rato?" dice Kouji tampoco apartando la vista de la luna

"Bueno, yo…"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Chicos, miren!" dice Zoe a los 3 chicos que se encontraban sentados en la mesa

"Que?" pregunta Kouichi levantándose con Curiosidad

"Takuya y Kouji, sentados mirando a la luna" dice Zoe haciendo que J.P. y Tommy se levanten a observar.

"Tal vez ahora si se declaren" dice J.P.

"Como que ahora si se declaren, ya lo habían intentado antes?" pregunta Zoe

"Si, pero tu los interrumpiste, pero era por buen motivo" dice J.P.

"Ok nnU"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Kuya-kun?"

"Kouji, no se como reaccionaras ante lo que te voy a decir, solo prométeme que nunca te alejaras de mí" dice Takuya

"Te lo prometo Takuya"

"Lo que quiero decirte, es que…" Takuya ve a los ojos a Kouji "Que yo te amo con toda mi alma, no como amigo, sino como algo mas"

"Yo… no se que decir" dice Kouji 'Takuya, ¿Qué es lo que siento por ti?..., no puedo amarlo, esta mal, un hombre no puede amar a otro hombre, yo no soy gay'

"Kouji?..."

"Takuya, lo siento, pero yo no siento lo mismo por ti" dice Kouji mirando como cambian las expresiones de la cara de Takuya, de sorprendido a desilusionado, y luego a triste.

"Me lo suponía…"

"Lo siento Takuya, por favor no te pongas triste" dice Kouji y se acerca a Takuya

"No puedo evitarlo" empieza a llorar y Kouji lo abraza y el moreno se sorprende "Kouji?" dice aun llorando

"Takuya, aun eres mi mejor amigo, y no me gusta verte triste" dice Kouji

"Gracias Kouji" dice Takuya haciendo una sonrisa fingida y limpiándose las lagrimas

"De nada Takuya" dice Kouji, pero no escucho, que el Corazón de Takuya se rompió en miles de pedazos

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Al parecer le dijo que no a Takuya" dice Tommy

"Pobre Takuya, a de estar sufriendo, esa sonrisa que tiene se nota que es fingida" dice Zoe

"Kouji…" Kouichi ve a su gemelo abrazar al Moreno

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

((Presente))

"Otouto…" murmura Kouichi quien se encuentra en la otra cama a la derecha de Kouji

"Que pasa Kouichi?" dice Kouji

"Que piensas hacer con lo de Takuya" dice Kouichi preocupado por su gemelo y el moreno

"Que pienso hacer de que?" dice Kouji

"Como trataras a Takuya ahora que sabes lo que siente"

"Nada, seguiré comportándome igual, si me comporto diferente haré sentir mal a Takuya" dice Kouji aun mirando a las estrellas.

"Y si lo haces sentir mal con ese comportamiento?" pregunta el gemelo mayor

"Lo dudo"

'Eso espero' es el pensamiento de ambos gemelos antes de dormirse.

Continuara…

Kory: hola wuerkichos y wuerkichas, demonios y demonias, :P

Zero: les traemos este nuevo Takouji!

Kory: el titulo de este fic es por que al escuchar mucho la Image Song de Kouji 'In The Blue' se me ocurrió este maravilloso fic.

Zero: espero que les sea de su agrado, y para que no vean que dejaremos este fic solo, estamos por terminar el 4to cap de Chibi Love!, y un nuevo fic, Ambición, ambos Takouji!

Kory: y no olvidar mis otros fics nn, y promocionar mi fic de Pokemon, léanlo, si no saben en donde esta la sección de Pokemon, esta en Games Pokemon, nn es el mejor fic que he hecho nn

Zero: Uu, bueno, espero que nos dejen review, y nos digan cual de los fics, menos los ya mencionados, quieren que actualicemos pronto, el de mas puntos lo actualizare, bueno, nos vemos!

Kory: Sayounara Minna!


End file.
